


I wanna be that carrot

by Dayun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Fanart, M/M, bunny girl Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Barry dresses up in a bunny girl outfit to surprise Oliver.





	I wanna be that carrot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday again Lexie!! This was already posted on tumblr, but I decided to post it here now too


End file.
